Lost in the Path of Life
by Agadinmar
Summary: Hinata tries to change herself but her life is still the same as ever, and she continues to drift further away from everyone. Sasuke’s feelings toward her start to grew and Neji’s bond with Hinata increasingly crosses the line between cousins and lovers.


Chapter 1: They Just Don't Care 

* * *

September 5th: Dear Diary, 

Over the years I have realized that the path of life has its many twists and turns, so many that at times, I tend to get lost along the way. And when I do get lost, no one is there to point me in the right direction. It's hard always blending in with the background, and not being noticed. I'd like to change, I'd like for someone to notice me, and I want to be a person who isn't afraid of getting close to people. But most of all I want the courage to live without the fear I carry deep in my heart. Despite my actions toward these goals, I haven't changed, and they don't notice me. It's hard trying to live a life that you aren't used to. But what makes life even harder to live is the fact that, they just don't care. 

* * *

Hinata watched as the crowds of people walked past her, all she could do was just stand there and look at them, but to them she was like a ghost. A person of no importance, and just another faceless weak ninja. 

"Hey, Hinata." a blonde haired boy approached her with a large grin on his face, followed by a silent black haired boy who looked as if he would rather be doing something else.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun" she nervously replied bringing her hands up in front of her, twiddling her pointer finders.

"Guess who just learned a new jutsu today!" Naruto's grin widened and a proud look formed on his face.

Hinata knew the answer to this, it was obviously Naruto, but… "Um, who?" her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I did!" he pointed to himself "And I totally whipped Sasuke-bastard's ass with it!" Naruto turned toward the boy behind him. "Didn't I Sasuke-cha-a-n-n-n-n?"

Sasuke crosses his arms and smirked. He really didn't know why he hung out with people like Naruto, they just degraded his ego. "Kuh! Like I'd ever let the likes of you whip my ass."

Naruto really hated it when Sasuke seemed to be acting cooler then he was. "Heh, he's just ashamed to admit it."

"I bet it was a really powerful jutsu." She smiled faintly.

"Yeap!" Naruto fisted both his hands and grinned. "Heh heh, I'm going to tell Iruka-sensei all about it right now! Bye Hinata!" Naruto started off into a run and waved.

"Bye Naruto" she mumbled.

Hinata let out a soft sigh and turned around noticing Sasuke was still there. "Um, hello Sasuke-kun. Don't you want to go follow Naruto?"

Sasuke slipped his hands in his pockets "I've had enough of that loser today."

"Oh, uh, okay" Hinata didn't know why Sasuke was so harsh toward Naruto, she thought he was a very kind hearted person that really didn't deserved to be treated that way.

Sasuke's gaze drifted down to the ground, he knew very little about Hinata so it was hard for him to think up something to say to her. She was one of the only girls that he didn't mind being in the presence of, all the others where just love crazy annoyances that tried to hang all other him. Hinata was different she kept to herself most of the time, a quality he liked and could relate to.

There was a long silence before Hinata broke it "Well, uh, I guess I'm going to go now." She turned away from the black haired ninja standing next to her "Bye, Sasuke-kun." and with a sigh she headed down the busy street.

Once Hinata got home she retired into her room and lied down on her bed. Her gaze drifted out the window and to the clouded sky. She really didn't like it when the earth was deprived of the suns warm rays, it just made the burdens she carried in her heart seem heavier.

Her bedroom door creaked open "Hinata, you in here?" Neji's head popped through the now open doorway.

Hinata sat up letting her legs hang off the bed "What do you want Neji-kun?" she wasn't in the mood for a visitor.

"I just came by for a visit, I haven't seen you in a while."

"You didn't come here just to see me did you? You obviously would have better things to do." She looked down at her feet.

Neji walked in the room and sat down by her "True, your father wanted to speak with me. But, I still came to see you, didn't I?" he gave her a rare reassuring smile.

"Yeah" she looked up at him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"For a few weeks now you haven't even talked to me. The other day I waved and said 'hi' then you just ran off."

"I've been a little busy lately, I'm sorry Hinata" Neji lied, he wasn't busier then normal, he had other reasons that he didn't wish to share.

"Oh, okay." Hinata looked back down at the ground.

Neji put his arm around her shoulders "Tell yuh' what, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"That would be nice."

"I'll pick you up here at about six or so. Is that alright?" he stood up.

"Yeah that's fine." She looked at him as he motioned toward the door.

"Wear something nice." With that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Hinata smiled to herself as she got up from her bed and walked to the window. She liked spending time with her cousin Neji.

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked it. Hinata is one of my favorite characters and I've been dieing to write a fanfic about her. 


End file.
